


Guilt

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman mentioned, Gen, Inner Dialogue, M/M, New Kid | Douchebag mentioned, POV Kenny, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Timmy Burch mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: Two months is a lot of time to rethink a few things.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read and super short. We die like men.
> 
> Enjoy!  
>   
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

Two months had passed since the events in Token's basement. It had been some time but what happened on that day played inside my mind to this day. The tone of your voice, that void but angry look in your eyes made me restless. Feels like it actually happened yesterday. Not only do I remember your reaction but everyone else's as well. Timmy had started to blame himself. He regretted initiating that fight near the police station.

Although you were always silent during the game and would sometimes let out a sigh or yelp or even tried stifle a chuckle, you were still here. Your silence didn't make it seem like you weren't present. There was something about you that made you incapable of being ignored.

It has been two months and some of us still have stop ourselves from turning around and calling you. Of course, I was the first to do that. Cartman made fun of me and anyone else who did the same. However it was hilarious when "Douchebag, a little help here" slipped out of his mouth from time to time. Kyle gave him shit about that for weeks.

Yet when those weeks turned to a month and longer we realized that it wasn't the same without you, New Kid. Some of us took bets on when you would return. You were serious about that and, of course, you didn't come back. The game wasn’t the same. It was like KFC without the crispy skin. Your presence made it more fun, New Kid.

Without you, New Kid, the game isn't the same.

Wish I was less of a pussy and had balls to come forward and apologize to you. Yet I know this - I won't and it will take time before I do. Hope that the time I have will be enough before I have any more regrets or fuel for my guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
